Obsessed
by hazy-buttons
Summary: Extra scene for; 'Two Wheels, Full Throttle, No breaks.' Why would obsessions matter? FxI. One-Shot. A possible fluff.


Wow, hold up! I'm back,_ kid-ohs. _And so, who cares if some [well _most_ ]of you people don't read Fillmore FFs anymore, Fingrid is like a part of my life right now and I ain't giving it up, _ye heard?  
_Now for the story; This was just a random,_ itchy twitchy_ thought that popped up in my head. You could subtitle it as -An Extra scene for; Two wheels, Full Throttle, No Breaks. I just like that episode,_ hm k?  
_

_A million thanks to those who have read my first story. You guys have encouraged me. :)  
_**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN FILLMORE! All credit goes to Scott M. Gimple. **

* * *

He was watching her drink her lemon soda. Her movements had always looked so peacefull and well prepared in his eyes but that red hair in contrast with her big green eyes, had reminded him of_ that one other side of Ingrid Third._

He had never touched that subject. Neither had he ever noticed how strictly different his best friend had become through the years. She was indeed different, not -as some would refer to as- strange but different in that one special way of hers -'The Ingrid way' as Fillmore would say-. And something in that way of hers made him want to snatch her up and kiss her, or pinch her cheeks or do something completely 'too cute and of the ordinary' in general. Not only was she different but she also -without knowing of course- forced him to feel the same about himself.

She tilted her head back and took another sip out of that -rather fancy looking- soda bottle, she had felt her partner's glance on her so she put a small grin on her face, only for him to notice.

She liked their games. She liked them alot.

-'I quit..' he raised his arms.

-'A-ha. And why so?' she was still smiling.

-'What did you do?' It was also true that Fillmore could easily determine her every move. Her body was a maze but he certainly was an excellent player.

-'I- don't know what you're talking about..' she slightly stuttered.

-'You're talking to a trained detective here.' he smirked.

-'well, then a trained detective would have noticed it by now'. she enunciated sarcastically.

-'Spill babeh'

She tried to ignore his extortions and was just about to take another sip but he hastily grapped her hand and held it away from the bottle.

-'Na-uh' she shook Fillmore's grip off.

He rapidly jumbed on her and quickly turned her red wig into something that looked more like a clump of fluff. Fillmore could sometimes be both fun and annoying.

She screamed and pulled away, glaring at him ambiguously.

-'Ginchy, Fillmore. Very ginchy.' she growled while brushing the knots out of her wig with both hands.

-'That's what you get for not telling me, Miss I'm-undercover-now-so-I-play-different-games.'

She huffed.

-'It's the least I could do' he mumbled and chocked back a small chuckle.

His hands smelled like her. The extremely distinctive scent of lime and vanilla that seemed so well known to him. He'd smell it everyday. It had become his oxygen, one of his most common surroundings. Ingrid was not Ingrid without that smell and he -for some odd reason- had always wanted to prove her that.

-'That's it you little...' Ingrid was just about to attack 'poor' Fillmore.

There were voices coming from the outside.

-'Dawg' Fillmore whispered. 'they're back already, quick! Put the wig on.' he ordered her.

She smirked and hid her raven black hair under the red wig again. She hated orders.

The door opened and the crew entered the room; Wheels, TinCan, Junior and Howie -and Ebenezer, barking in the background-

-'What are you two celebrating?' Wheels asked at once.

-'So..uh, we are..celebrating now?' Fillmore turned around only to take a quick glance at Ingrid who looked extremely cheerful and full of joy.

Tailing after his expressions and face full of confusion, Ingrid was ready to burst out laughing but she decided to save it for later. She winked at him and whistled.

He raised both eyebrows, still troubled. He couldn't stay focused for long due to his obsession filling up that incredibly small and boring room. Ingrid was the bright spot, just because she was Ingrid. _The other side of Ingrid Third._

Ebenezer, Hemlock's beloved dog had finally found its way to Ingrid and was barking and sniffing everyone. Its old wooden wheels had been 'magically'replaced by some kind of advanced new ones. They were colored in bright red and looked comfy and well shaped. Everyone gasped. Even Fillmore did.

-'Hey, check out that ride!' Wheel's tone was filled with enthusiasm.

-'Eb..?' Fillmore glanced at the dog.

Then -all synchronized- they looked at Ingrid who was now smiling foxily while leaning over the table with her lemon soda still in her left hand.

_ Ingrid _,thought Fillmore. _She was the guilty one. And she couldn't hide it, not from him_. That certain attitude of hers made him feel wound up, he had once felt the urge to picture his lips on hers. That was in fact, one of his 'dirty little secrets'. Nothing too important nor something too unimportant.

-'Fingers..' Junior finally spoke. 'She bought the new wheels for Eb! didn't you, Fingers?'

Ingrid slightly blushed in response -now that her so called secret had finally been revealed-.

-'Well..' she raised her arms with a tint of shyness lightning up her face. 'lets just say that I had gone for some..extra shopping.'

-'That's really..' Howie sobbed, so very overwhelmed by the event. 'that's just so..' it didn't look like he'd be able to complete his sentence and indeed, he didn't. He threw himself on her wrapping his arms around her neck and for a brief second he held her tightly.

Fillmore's eyes widendend in the sight of Howie's actions. And then there was also her. Ingrid. Fingers. Her. His best friend hugging with a little pest who was nothing but a stranger to him. He felt jealousy for something that he had never managed to own; a kind of freedom he craved for. 'Why is Howie allowed to do that?' the thought struck his mind like lightning. The urge to picture him kissing her had finally made its appearance and he hurriedly shook his head to avoid any unpleasant or dippy thoughts.

It was obvious though, that Ingrid on the other hand wasn't enjoying it. She just stood there, smiled and quickly pulled away giving Howie a friendly punch on the chest.

-'Know what? You're alright Fingers!' Junior high fived her next.

-'Nice job F!' Wheels exclaimed. 'we'll be back in a few minutes, you two better be ready to jet!'

-'You got it, chief.' chuckled Fillmore.

They all quickly emptied the room leaving him and Ingrid behind. It was like they knew something would follow.

They both remained silent.

**_The perfectly right time for nothing but a burst of feelings._**

-'Ingrid' he swallowed.

She automatically turned around. He swiftly placed his palm on her eyes.

-'Watch it you little mangy-'she giggled and writhed but he cut her off as they locked lips.

_He didn't know why she hadn't screamed. He didn't know why she had let him get what he wanted so easily._

_She was petrified, allowing him to play with her feelings, so plainly._

And when she opened her eyes he had dissapeared. But for some reason, she didn't mind and she needed no explanations.

**_They both were nothing but obsessed._**


End file.
